


What a Tongue can do

by nsfw_queen (Nonbinary_Queen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB explicit language, Lance eats pussy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), they also fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/pseuds/nsfw_queen
Summary: Lance eats Keith's pussy because he deserves it





	What a Tongue can do

**Author's Note:**

> I am trans, and I am comfy with afab language but if you aren't please don't read this and put your self in any kind of mental danger.

Keith walked to their room slowly, he had been taking a shower and when he got out, all his clothing had been replaced by large hoodie with a post it on top that said “get comfy ;) you are in for a treat” But with Lance a treat can entail a lot of stuff, from a massage, to some self-care time, and his favorite by far Lance eating him out after weeks of not having enough time for more than some quick making out before falling asleep, was something he was truly looking for at this moment. After a few crappy weeks with barely any time to see each other and talk before falling asleep, he was really looking forward to spending this small break together loving each other.   
  
And he wasn’t disappointed, when he opened the bedroom door he got a full view of Lance laying distracted on their bed wearing only  _ those  _ pair of grey sweatpants that hugged his cock just right and you can really appreciate his thickness, and the thought alone of how full that makes him feel, has his clit throbbing on need, so walking as silently as he can, he goes towards his fiancé and jumps over his lap to roughly kiss his lips, and Lance barely needs anytime to react for him to grab his hips and roll against his quick and dirty, leaving him wanting more. Lance just softly bites his lower lip and with a teasing grin says “Aw are you needy baby?” 

Keith can only answer by grabbing his face and going back to kissing while grinding deeply against him, and he can feel himself wetting Lance pants, and how his covered cock is hardening and leaving nothing to the imagination.    
Suddenly he is thrown on his back and can only gasp as he feels lips on his thighs marking him up, and having him moan wildly from the sensations he had been missing, he really needed this.   
  


Having Lance’s tongue on his clit was something that he expected but the sensations were something else, so overwhelming that he could only grab on thighly to his fiancé’s hair to keep him there hopefully forever, no matter how much tease he could be, the feeling of being slowly opened up with a tongue was the best thing ever no matter what anyone else said, it made him trash around the bed with want for something else, but not really wanting the sensations to stop.   
  


As his Orgasm came far too quickly for his own liking, Lance barely had any time to react to the tights clasping hard against his head and Keith squirting on his mouth, messing up his face truthfully. “Babe, that has to be a new record don’t you think?” Lance comments after letting Keith bask in his afterglow for a few seconds.   
  


“Shut up and keeping working” murmurs Keith with lust dripping from his voice and Lance obeys without issue, because knowing the effect he has on Keith always leaves him wanting to truly watch him fall apart. So that’s why he slowly adds two fingers to the mix while he sucks on Keith’s clit hard, making him moan loudly as he is being opened up for something much bigger and enjoyable, having him clench around them, slicking them all up, dripping on the bed with how wet he is, let’s Lance know he is doing a great work, and that it won’t take long for him to make Keith cum again, that the oversensitivity is really playing on his favour, and all the waiting somehow was worthy, and as he finishes that train of thought he feels Keith cuming once again on his face, squirting even more than before, and leaving his face all slicked up, and having no other choice but to lick around some more making Keith shake with overstimulation.    
  
And when he is finally freed from his prison he kisses Keith, making him taste himself and moan loudly on his mouth at the taste.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> wrote this out of spite bcs of a fic that said lance eats pussy and then it was him giving cis keith a bj, which is false advertising and illegal.  
> And then I had even more spite when the tab with my 1st version of this fic closed so now we have this.
> 
> it ends kind of sudden but the next part is them fucking so meeh.


End file.
